Halsabschneider
thumb|Der Anführer und 2 seiner Söldner auf Boldan.Die '''Halsabschneider '''waren eine Söldner Gruppierung, welche in der Bogon Galaxie und Polaris-Galaxie tätig war und ihre Dienste an den meistbietenden verkaufte. Größtenteils waren Mitglieder der gleichnahmigen Spezies in dieser Gruppierung, es konnten jedoch auch Personen anderer Rassen beitreten. Die Halsabschneider jagten meistens gezielte Persönlichkeiten für ihre Auftraggeber und eleminierten diese oder beschützen gewisse Personen gegen Bolts. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Söldnern haben sie einen tiefen Sinn für Moral und Ehre, was vorallem ihrem Anführer zu verdanken ist. Der Anführer motivierte seine Truppen oftmals und machte ihnen Mut, wenn sie von Selbstzweifeln geprägt wurden. Diese enge Bindung und das Dazugehörigskeitsgefühl unterschied sie von gewöhnlichen Kopfgeldjägern. Doch damit hörten die Ähnlichkeiten auch schon auf. Falls ihnen jemand mehr Geld bieten sollte, verrieten sie ihren ursprünglichen Auftraggeber und sabotierten sogar dessen Operationen. Der Anführer der Halsabschneider liebte Zerstörung und wies seine Leute besonders während der Zusammenarbeit mit MegaCorp an, notfalls alles zu vernichten, um Ratchet und Clank zu kriegen. Der Lieblingsverein der Halsabschneider waren die Wüstenfahrer, wo sie in ihrer Freizeit mit ihren Hoverbikes Rennen fuhren. Der Anführer machte immer deutlich, das er das Kommando hatte und schrie seine Leute auch mal an. Diese nahmen es als Zeichen seiner Bruderliebe auf. Story Ratchet & Clank 2 Die ehemalige MegaCorp Genetikerin Angela Cross hatte herausgefunden, das das neue von MegaCorp entwickelte Haustier, das Protopet, eines Tages sehr gefährlich werden würde. Abercrombie Fizzwidget hingegen zog den aktuellen Produktstand vor. Angela verkleidete sich mithilfe einer Holo - Verkleidung als Dieb und stahl das Experiment. Fizzwidget kontaktierte Ratchet und Clank aus der Solana-Galaxie, um das Experiment zurück zu stehlen. Nachdem Angela aus ihrem Geheimlabor auf Aranos fliehen musste, kontaktierte sie mit ihrem Schiff den Halsabschneider-Anführer. Sie bot ihm eine große Summe an Bolts an, damit seine besten Männer sie beschützen würden. Der Anführer meinte nur, das sie die Gewalt bringen würden, solange sie ihr Geld kriegen würden. Zusammen mit zwei Halsabschneiderschlägern überfiel sie einen alten MegaCorp Laden auf Oozla und ließ diese einen MegaCorp Mitarbeiter verprügeln, während sie die Karte eines Quadranten der Bogon Galaxie stahl. Diese beiden Schläger deaktivierten zur Sicherheit auch das Verteidigungssystem. Zudem hatten die Halsabschneider einen Störsender in die Umlaufbahn des Maktar Resort gebracht, welcher ständig die Show Galactic Gladiators unterbrach. Ratchet zerstörte diesen Störsender und vernichtete alle Söldner auf dem Weg zur Arena. Nachdem er Clank auf Endako gerettet hatte, flogen die beiden zum Planeten Barlow, wo sie sich unter die Wüstenfahrer mischen sollten, um somit den Standort der Halsabschneider herauszufinden. Nachdem sie ein Hoverbike Rennen gewonnen hatten, zeigte ihnen einer der Wüstenfahrer eine Nachricht der Halsabschneider Anführers. Dieser war greade dabei mitzuteilen, das es niemand mehr wagen sollte, seine Schokolade im Pausenraum aufzuessen. Zudem würde sie sich im Feltzin-System treffen würden, und zwar in den Sektoren 1, 2, 3, 4 und 5. Sollte jemand nicht zählen können, solte er sich von einem Kollegen helfen lassen. Zudem würde der geplante Firmenausflug am Sonntag standfinden und sie sollten daran denken, ihre eigene Limonade mitzubringen. Ein Halsabschneider namens Cletus machte immer wieder das Licht an, was dem Anführer nicht greade gefiel, weswegen er ihm eine Verwarnung gab. Ratchet und Clank zerstörten mit dem Star Explorer alle Schiffe der Halsabschneider im Feltzin System und fingen eine Übertragung ab. Eine Vermittungsdame war dem Halsabschneider-Anführer greade dabei zu erklären, das er nun bereits zum fünften mal einen Anrug von einem gewissen Herr D-U-B-I-S-T-D-R-A-N bekam. Als er den Anruf endlich entgegen nahm, war am anderen Ende dummerweise der Dieb. Der Anführer hatte vergessen, seine Männer zum vereinbarten Treffen nach Notak zu treffen. Diese hatten ihre Zeit damit verbracht, ein Picknick zu machen. Der Anführer meinte, das dies ihr Gemeinschaftsgefühl stärken würde, doch der Dieb hatte keinerlei Zeit dafür. Er drohte damit, den Strom an Bolts versiegen zu lassen und ihre Partnerschaft zu beenden. Er legte schnell genug auf, bevor ihn der Söldner beschimpfen konnte. Verspätet trafen die Halsabschneider auf Notak ein, wurden allerdings von Ratchet und Clank ausgelöscht. Später erhielt der Halsabschneider Anführer einen überraschenden Anruf von der MegaCorp, welche ihm eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Bolts bot, damit sie Abercrombie Fizzwidget beschützten. Der Kopfgeldjäger meinte zwar, das sie bereits einen Auftraggeber hätten und kein Abschaum wären, bekam allerdings ein so saftiges Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte. Er erklärte sich bereit, seine Partnerschaft mit dem Dieb zu beenden und eine neue mit MegaCorp einzugehen. Wenig später kontaktierte er seine Leute und erklärte ihnen kurz die Situation. Sie sollten den MegaCorp Vorsitzenden Abercrombie Fizzwidget beschützen, da die Firma besorgt war, das er in seinem hohen Alter etwas Gaga im Kopf werden könnte. Niemand wusste zu dem Zeitpunkt, das sich der echte Fizzwidget eingesperrt in einem Schrank versteckte und sie es in Wirklichkeit mit Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark zu tun hatten, welcher sich als Fizzwidget ausgab. Der Anführer machte deutlich, das alles mit Anstand und Höflichkeit vonstatten gehen musste, jedoch musste er sich bei diesen Worten beinahe übergeben. Außerdem sollten sich auf Ratchet und Clank besonders aufpassen, da sie schon öfters von ihnen besiegt wurden. Der Halsabschneider Anführer wusste, wie man seine Jungs motivieren konnte und versprach der Gruppe, welche den Lombax und seinen Roboter erledigte, eine Pizza Party insklusive Getränke und Nachtisch. Durch dieses Versprechen motiviert, begannen die Halsabschneider, eine Falle aufzustellen. Sie ließen MegaCorp einen Werbespot drehen, in dem ein Abercrombie Fizzwidget Bot bald Protopets auf Boldan verkaufen würde. Allerdings wurde ein Junge namens Billy bei den Dreharbeiten von einem Protopet verletzt. Angela Cross nahm diesen Werbespot auf und zeigte ihn auf Todano Ratchet und Clank. Diese machten sich auf nach Boldan, wo sie dem Fizzwidget Bot drohten, ihn zu zerstören, wenn er ihnen nicht verraten würde, wo sich der echte Fizzwidget befand. Doch kurz bevor sein Omnischlüssel 10000 den Roboter zerstören konnte, erschien der Halsabschneider Anführer und zwei Halsabschneider - Eliteschläger und verhafteten die beiden. Das neue Gefängnis der Halsabschneider war zufälligerweise der Ort, wo alles angefangen hatte: Angela Cross fiegendes Geheimlabor! Er zeigte den beiden einen Werbespot, indem kurz erklärt wurde, was sie im Halsabschneider Gefängnis erwarten würde. Clank versuchte, ihre Verhaftung hinauszuzögern, indem er sich nach veganischem Essen erkundigte, aber dies funktionierte nicht. Mit der Hilfe des weiblichen Infobot entkam Clank aus dem Gefängnis und befreite von außen heraus Ratchet. Als sie auf der Suche nach dem Deaktivierungsschalter für das Kraftfeld waren, welches ihren Star Explorer umhüllte, stoßen sie auf einen Hilferuf von Angela. Diese hatte sich in ein Schiff der Halsabschneider geschlichen, wurde aber aufgrund ihrer grottenschlechten Katzenimitation vom Halsabschneider Anführer erkannt und verhaftet. Ratchet und Clank zerstörten die Halsabschneider Flotte auf Gorn und erfuhren, das Angela im Hauptquartier der Halsabschneider auf Snivelak gefangen gehalten wurde. Auf Snivelak angekommen zerschlugen Ratchet und Clank den Wiederstand der Halsabschneider und stande schließlich dem Gigantischen Riesen Kampfroboter des Halsabschneider-Anführer gegenüber. Dieser lachte, und konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum. In der Brust des Roboters war die gefangene Angela. Ratchet zerstörte den Kampfroboter und befreite Angela mit dem Schweren Lancer, in dem Glauben, der hätte den Anführer getötet. Angela zeigte ihnen einen Holotagebucheintrag des Halsabschneider Anführers, indem er seine letzten privaten Gedanken vor dem Kampf preisgab. Er hegte den Verdacht, das ihn die MegaCorp belogen hatte und die riesigen Briefbeschwerer auf Smolg in Wirklichkeit Protopets sein könnten. Er würde sie so schnell wie möglich damit konfrontieren und verlangen, das er einen größeren Anteil kriege. Secret Agent Clank Nachdem Ratchet angeklagt wurde, das Auge der Unendlichkeit gestohlen zu haben, landete er auf dem Gefängnis Planeten in der Solana-Galaxie, wo auch einige der Halsabschneider, darunter ihr Anführer, inhaftiert waren. Dieser fragte Ratchet, ob er sich noch an ihn erinnerte und ob er wüsste, wie es sich anfühlte, 800 Meters tief zu fallen. Ratchet zog seine Pistole, um es herauszufinden, doch der Anführer hetzte seine Schläger auf den Lombax. Schließlich unterlag er jedoch Ratchet. Ratchet & Clank Q-Force Stuart Zurgo prallte während des Kampfes gegen das Q-Team, das er Sprengstoff aus einem Außenposten der Halsabschneider stehlen konnte. Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Um seine Schwester Vendra Prog von dem Gefängnisschiff Nebulox Sieben retten zu können, heuerte Neftin Prog die Halsabschneider an. Diese nahmen den Job ohne zu zögern an, zumal sie die Chance bekamen, sich an Ratchet zu rächen, das dieser ihren wahren Anführer hinter Gittern gebracht hatte. Mit drei Halsabschneider Kreuzern griffen sie das Schiff an und befreiten Vendra. Sie brachten im ganzen Schiff Pyrogen Bomben an, welche Vendra detonieren ließ. Ratchet und Clank wurden durch ein Loch im Fenster in den Weltraum gesogen und mussten zusehen, wie ihre Freunde Cronk und Zephyr in der Explosion starben. Satch und Commander 1-1-8 versuchten mit ihren Kreuzern, den Lombax zu rammen, welcher jedoch immer wieder mit Schwerkraftssprüngen auswich. Ein mal ging eines der Schiffe so knapp an Ratchet vorbei, das 1-1-8 dachte, ihn erwicht zu haben. Er meldete Neftin Prog den Tod des Lombax und bekam die Koordinaten zum Planeten Yerek. Dort kämpften sich Ratchet und Clank durch den Halsabschneider-Außenposten und bekamen einen Infobot in die Hände, welcher Werbung für das Halsabschneider-Vernichtungsderby auf Kragg machte. In diesem Werbespot erzählten drei Halsabschneider, wie das Vernichtungsderby im positiven ihr Leben verändert hatte. Der erste musste früher Damen das Kleingeld stehen, war nun aber funktionales Mitglied einer dysfunktionalen Subgruppe. Ein anderer hatte früher seine Klassenkameraden kostenlos verprügelt. Durch das Vernichtungsderby konnte er dies zu seinem Beruf machen und seiner Mutter beweisen, das er doch etwas im Leben erreichen konnte. Der letzte war vor dem Vernichtungsderby angesehener Geschäftsführer einer bekannten Maklerfirma. Da die Wirtschaft jedoch voll am A.... war, raubte er nun unschuldige aus. Ratchet und Clank reisten nach Kragg, da der Hauptpreis ein GrummelNet Düsenpack war. Auf Kragg absolvierten die beiden den Bronze Pokal, den Silber Pokal und den Gold Pokal und gewannen einen Haufen Bolts, das Düsenpack, Raritanium, Gold-Bolts und R.I.D.A. VII Holopläne. Zudem besiegten sie einen Prog-Bot, den Flammen-Bot und einen Gargathon. Die Halsabschneider bewachten Vendra und Neftin auch auf Silox, und wussten vom Plan der beiden. Sie würden mit einem gefälschten Dimensionator die Unterlinge und ihren Anführer Mr. Eye aus dem Unterversum in diese Dimension holen. Zwei Halsabschneider stritten sich darum, was die Unterlinge waren. Einer meinte, es wären Geister, der andere sagte jedoch, das dies Wesen aus einer anderen Dimension währen. Sein Kollege meinte, er hätte zu viel Zeit mit den Terachnoiden verbracht und es Geister wären, da sie so aussahen wie Geister. Die Halsabschneider blickten dem Tod zwar oft sehr mutig ins Auge und zogen sich nur sehr selten zurück, allerdings sahen sie im Rückzug eine sehr gesunde Option, als Mr. Eye eintraf. Mottos Unterabteilungen Wüstenfahrer Militär Halsabschneider - Eliteschläger Halsabschneider - Schläger Klasse 2 Halsabschneider - Vollstrecker Halsabschneider Angriffshubschrauber Halsabschneider Angriffsschiff Halsabschneiderschläger Huhnbot MSR 1 - Kettensäge Version 3.0 MSR 1 - Kettensäge Version 2.0 MSR 2 - Flammenwerfer Version 2.0 MSR 2 - Flammenwerfer Version 3.0 MegaCorp Hover - Panzer Version 2.0 PX - 6 Klingenball Fahrzeuge Leichter Halsabschneider Jäger Mittlerer Halsabschneider Jäger Schwerer Halsabschneider Jäger Halsabschneider Asse Ace Bunyon's Jäger Halsabschneider Angriffsschiff Halsabschneider Angriffshubschrauber Halsabschneider Transporter MegaCorp Hover - Panzer Version 2.0 Gigantischer Riesen Kampfroboter des Halsabschneider-Anführer Stützpunkte Feltzin-System Gorn Snivelak Halsabschneider Außenposten Galerie 181px-The Thief.jpg|Der unbekannte Dieb, früherer Auftraggeber der Halsabschneider Newager.png|Der Guru, Lebensberater der Halsabschneider Thugs4lessleader.png|Der Halsabschneider Anführer Elitethugs4less.png|Halsabschneider Eliteschläger Thugselitebrute.jpg|Halsabschneider Schläger Klasse 2 Thugster.png|Halsabschneider Vollstrecker Thugs4lessattackchopper.jpg|Halsabschneider Angriffshubschrauber Thugsattackship.jpg|Halsabschneider Angriffsschiff Brute.jpg|Halsabschneider Schläger Chickenbot.jpg|Huhnbot Chainblade in hd by darkflich.png|Die Kettensäge Chainsawv3.jpg|MSR 1 Kettensäge Version 3.0 47340310.jpg|MSR 1 Kettensäge Version 1.0 Msriiflamev3.png|MSR 2 Flammenwerfer Version 3.0 219px-MSRII.jpg|MSR 2 Flammenwerfer Version 1.0 Hover Tank.png|MegaCorp Hover-Panzer Version 2.0 Bladeball.jpg|PX-6-Klingenball nexus21-610x343.jpg|Ein Halsabschneider spricht mit Neftin Prog|link=http://de.ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/Ratchet_%26_Clank:_Nexus Thug and vendra progckb3z.png|Ein Halsabschneider bringt Vendra Prog den Dimensionator Neftin and a thugc2ulo.png|Neftin Prog und ein Halsabschneider Melee thug in gamevmsal.png|Halsabschneider Angriffsschläger Ranged thug concept adwday.png|Fernkampf Halsabschneider Melee thug concept ar1csd3.png|Konzeptgrafik des Halsabschneider Angriffsschläger Melee thug2 in gameb3kxk.png|Elite Halsabschneider Angriffsschläger Ratchet fighting thug49sy7.jpg|Eine Horde Halsabschneider VendraProg.jpg|Vendra Prog, eine Kommandantin der Halsabschneider Neftin fullgcuvs.png|Neftin Prog, ein Kommandeur der Halsabschneider 20131109070051-9da8c9apbph.png|Ein Halsabschneider beim Angriff auf die Nebulox Commander 1-1-8risrq.png|Commander 1-1-8, ein Halsabschneider Kommandeur 20131106050444-22df08mjc77.png|Vernichtungsderby Halsabschneider 1 20131106050456-7a8488lfist.png|Vernichtungsderby Werbespot Halsabschneider 2 20131106050519-5d023786.png|Vernichtungsderby Werbespot Halsabschneider 3 20131106050433-176e75i8afj.png|Werbespot Halsabschneider 3 mit Bleep 20131106050351-d9cf9706l09.png|Ein Halsabschneider mit Bleep als Düsenpack Besondere Mitglieder Halsabschneider - Anführer Unbekannter Dieb alias Angela Cross Barlow Wüstenfahrer Joba Wüstenfahrer Helga (Fitnesstrainer) Guru (Persönlicher Lebensberater) Satch Mathematiker (Ernährungsexperte) Cletus Trivia In Ratchet & Clank 3 konnte man im Multiplayer einen Halsabschneider als Kostüm auswählen. Die Halsabschneider sind in drei Spielen Gegner. Einzig und alleine Dr. Nefarious kann diesen Rekord überbieten. In Ratchet & Clank: Nexus hatten sie in der deutschen Version einen Akzent, was eine Anspielung auf russische Söldner sein könnte. In Ratchet & Clank: Nexus traf man vor dem Eingang des Vernichtungsderby einen Halsabschneider der Kopfüber im Boden steckte. Wenn man in schlug erschienen zwar Bolts aber er selber war Unbesiegbar. Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Halsabschneider Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Gegner Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Gegner Kategorie:Secret Agent Clank Gegner Kategorie:Kostüme Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Kostüme Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Secret Agent Clank Charaktere Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Nexus Gegner Kategorie:Maktar Nebula Kategorie:Wupash Nebula Kategorie:Feltzin-System Kategorie:Notak Kategorie:Boldan Kategorie:Aranos Kategorie:Gorn Kategorie:Snivelak Kategorie:Nebulox Sieben Kategorie:Yerek Kategorie:Kragg Kategorie:Silox Kategorie:Halsabschneider-Vernichtungsderby Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus Gegner